Too good to be true
by theluckyquil
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been dating for 2 months, Until Troy goes to a musical camp for a week and spots a familiar face. Will Troy go over his head at camp! Find out here! True story!
1. Cheating on Gabriella

**Hey every body, this is my second fan fic, and i based it on me and my old bf. I hope you like it. R & R! Oh, And there are a lot of Instant messaging going on in this chapter. lol k enjoy!**

* * *

"Troy, Troy wake up you have a visitor!" Mrs. Bolton said to Troy. Troy blinked and sat up. He saw his mom sitting on his bed. "Mom what do you want?" Troy asked wiping his eyes. "Gabriella is here!" She said smiling. Troy jumped out of his bed to the sound of Gabriella's name. "Hurry sweetie, I have breakfast for you downstairs." She said and left. Troy put on his red T-shirt and put on his light blue pants and ran downstairs. "Hey Troy!" Gabi said. He ran and hugged her. "Hey mom can we go on a walk?" Troy asked. "Yeah sure, be back soon!" His mom said. Troy smiled and they both walked out the door. "So what's up?" Gabi asked. "Well, Im going to a musical camp tomorrow." Troy said. Gabi frowned. "So your going to be gone for a whole week!" Gabi whined. "Oh, don't worry ill be back before you know it." Troy said smiling. The walk lasted for about an hour and then Troy walked Gabriella home. "That was a nice walk." Gabi said "Yeah, when I come home from camp next week we should go on another." Troy said. "Yeah!" Gabi said. They hugged and said their good-byes. "Gabi walked in her house thinking about Troy. Gabi went to bed with Troy dancing in her head. She loved him and nobody could get in the way of their relationship.

**1 week later**

Gabi got on her computer and chatted with her friends Taylor and Chad.

Chad: Hey Troy is coming back from camp today!

Gabi: Yeah I know he called my cell today. He had fun.

Chad: Well I gotta run, Im going swimming with Zeke. Ill ttyl.

Gabi: Bye.

Gabi was about to sign off until she saw somebody sign on.

_Troy has just signed on. _

Gabi was screaming in her head. She hasn't seen him for a week and finally got to talk to him.

Gabi: Hey!

Troy: Hey I missed you sooooooooo much.

Gabi: I missed you too!

Gabi: So how was camp?

Troy: Oh, you know sang, acted, pretty boring.

Gabi: lol that's cool.

Troy: Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go on a walk with me Thursday of Friday.

Gabi: Umm ok brb.

Troy: kk.

Gabi: My mom said she would talk with me about it later. She has to work until 4:30 and she wants me to watch my little cousin for awhile.

Troy: I just wanted to go for a walk.

Gabi: that's what I told her.

Troy: And then making out at some point.

Troy: I mean we have been dating for 2 months and all we did was hug.

Troy: We need to fix that.

Gabi: Well Im not really ready to start 'making out'.

Troy: Why?

Gabi: Well, I don't know I would get nervous.

Troy: Aw, c'mon your 15. You can handle a kiss.

Gabi: No I cant, Im a sensitive person.

Troy: Well Im a sensitive guy!

Gabi: Are you mad at me because I don't want to kiss you?

Troy: Of course not, I respect your feelings

Gabi: Thanks Troy. Ill tell you when Im ready.

Troy: Ok. Well I g2g to dinner.

Gabi: Ok Love ya

Troy: Love you too.

When Troy signed out Gabi felt her stomach drop. She was scared if Troy was mad. _He said he cared for my feelings right? He cant be mad at me. _Gabi jumped when Taylor sent her a nudge on her computer.

Taylor has just sent you a nudge

Gabi: What!

Taylor: lol Hey

Gabi: Hey

Taylor: Are you still going out with Troy? Because he said you were.

Gabi: Yeah why?

Taylor: Well because I went to the musical camp and on the last day I saw him and Sharpay French kissing behind a tree, wrapping their legs around each other.

Gabi felt her heart being ripped out. _Troy wouldn't do that to me. He always says he loves me. And besides, sometimes Taylor lies. _Gabi replied back to Taylor.

Gabi: Did anybody else see?

Taylor: There was an audience. Everybody saw.

Gabi: O.

Gabi wanted to scream. But she didn't know for sure if Troy did cheat on her. Gabi decided to talk to one of her friends Kelsi.

Gabi: Kelsi!

Kelsi: lol hey Gabi what's up?

Gabi: Kelsi Troy cheated on me!

Kelsi: What!

Gabi: Well, Im not totally sure. Taylor said she saw him and sharpay French kissing. But I don't know for sure.

Kelsi: Well then call him and ask!

Gabi: Heck No! That would be so awkward! You do it!

Kelsi: Fine what is his #?

Gabi: 425-349-1262 **(A/N: I just made up the # so don't call it lol) **

Kelsi: Ok 1 sec.

_1 minute later_

Kelsi: NO ANSWER!

Gabi: Uhg Can u try again?

Kelsi tried calling him 5 times but he never picked up.

Kelsi: Omg Gabi! JUST CALL HIM AND TELL HIM TO GET ONLINE!

Gabi: I Cant ill get scared.

Kelsi: Well I cant call him for you anymore.

Gabi: Fine!

After an hour of thinking, Gabi called Troy. "Hello?" _Omg his dad answered. What do I do! _Gabi hung up, her hands soaked with sweat and shaking like crazy. Gabi wanted to cry. She went back on her computer and signed off and shut it down. _Ill just go to sleep, and cry myself to sleep. _Gabi lay in her bed sobbing, thinking about all of the fun times they had together. She remembered that she didn't know for sure that 'rumor' was true. So she still had hope. Right?


	2. Big fight

**Hey chapter 2 is up now:D Umm F.Y.I all of this actually happend to me. Its really sad. And the saddest thing is...Im gabriella. :'( **

* * *

Gabi awoke to see the bright sun shining in her room from her window. Gabi looked at her computer and remembered what had happened at Troy's camp. _I have to find out if what Troy did was true, I have to know! _Gabi thought. She raced to her computer and turned it on. She signed in msn and saw nobody was on. Gabi sighed and looked out her window, revealing the beautiful, and sparkling water. Gabi looked back on her computer and saw Troy had signed in. Gabi jumped in her chair. _This is it. _Gabi thought and started typing.

Gabi: Hi

Troy: Hey

Gabi: What's up?

Troy: nm u?

Gabi: nm

Gabi: Umm I was just wondering, did you kiss another girl at your camp?

Troy: …

Troy: How do you know?

Gabi: Taylor told me

Troy: Why?

Gabi: Because she is a nice friend!

Troy: well you wouldn't be mad about me kissing her would you?

Gabi wanted to strangle Troy. _OF COURSE I WOULD BE MAD! WHAT DO YOU THINK TROY! _Gabi thought, wanting to say that to Troy.

Gabi: Oh, of course I wouldn't be mad Im perfectly fine with you making out with another girl!

Troy: Gabi, Im sorry I totally regret it!

Gabi: Shut up Troy! How could you do this to me?

Troy: Gabi! Im sorry! I wish I could just go back and stopped her before she kissed me!

Gabi: Why did you do that?

Troy: I just had the urge! She was leaning in and I just followed! Im sorry!

Gabi: Yeah, whatever!

Troy: Im gonna call you.

Gabi: Y?

Troy: My mom needs the comp. bi

Gabi wanted to cry. _It was true, he did make out with another girl. How could he do this to me! _Gabi was interrupted by her phone. Troy was calling. Gabi set her phone down and went back on the computer. Her phone rang again. She threw her phone on the floor. Gabi ran downstairs. Anywhere was better then being on the computer. After awhile Gabi had dinner. She tried to take her mind off of Troy, but nothing could get him out of her head. Gabi walked upstairs to see her phone ringing. _He will never give up! _Gabi thought. She looked at her phone to see she had a new voicemail from Troy. She dialed the voicemail number and listened.

"Hey Gabi…Its Troy I..I was just calling to ask how ur doin, kind of and uhh Im really sorry for what I did, I wish I could have stopped her. Umm.. I think you know my number, its 425-349-1262. Um, if you could give me a call back I'd really like that." Troy hung up. Gabi could hear the pain and sorrow in his voice when he spoke. Gabi, put her phone down. She went back to her computer to see Troy signing in.

Gabi says:

hi

Troy says:

hi

Troy says:

i was crying

Gabi says:

when?

Troy says:

for the past three hours

Gabi says:

Well i cried for the past 2 days

Gabi says:

i still cant believe u did that

Gabi says:

i have a reason to be mad sad you know

Troy says:

I'm really sorry

Troy says:

if u want 2 end it just say so

Gabi says:

I accept the sorry, but it would take time to regain trust I just can't believe you would do thateven if you say that you tried to stop ityou should of. If you say you love me like you say you do, then you would of stop yourself thats why i cried.

Troy says:

i will

Troy says:

r we on?

Gabi wanted to beat troy up. _Im mad at him and he still thinks he can go out with me!_

Gabi says:

I'm disappointed in you, so for now I need some time to think about all of this. I will let you know, when I'm done thinking.

Troy says:

i'll be gone until the 27th

Gabi says:

from when?

Troy says:

friday

Gabi says:

o

Gabi says:

ok

Troy says:

jam

Gabi says:

ok

Gabi says:

I'll let you know by then okk, whatever I decide though, you shouldn't be mad at me for what I decide though.

Troy says:

alright

Troy says:

g2g

Gabi says:

ok

Troy says:

bi

Gabi says:

bye for now


	3. Just friends

**Hey chapter 3 is up! Its the last chapter:'( Enjoy! R&R! **

* * *

Troy signed off, leaving Gabriella thinking long, and hard. _Should I stay with Troy or let his suffer the consequences? _One part of Gabi wanted to forgive Troy, because she knew he was sorry. But the other part thought, she should just be friends with him. She couldn't choose.

_**We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own **_

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

Gabriella called her friends and asked what she should do. She went to the mall and asked her friends she saw in the food court. Gabriella thought forever. She didn't think she would ever decide. She needed somebody there for her, right then and there.

_**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? **_

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Gabi went home and sat on her bed. Thoughts were ambushing her brain like crazy. She wanted to just die, right there. _Gabi get a hold of yourself Its just some dumb guy! Its not the end of the world. _Gabi couldn't take it though, she knew she loved him still.

**Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough **

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

_Gabi your being ridiculous! Shut up you don't love him! He cheated on you! _Gabi took a deep breath and thought slowly. _I guess I could give Troy another chance. _Gabi jumped to hear knocking at her door. "Hey Gabi, are you ok?"

**  
I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own **

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

"Mom, if dad frenched-kissed a girl and you found out by a friend, would you forgive him?" Gabi asked looking up at her ceiling, lying on her bed. Her mom sat on Gabi's bed. "Well, if we were dating then I wouldn't stay with him. All the other guys would think they could do that to you and then you would forgive them. I think you should just be friends."

**Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life **

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

Gabi sat up to see her mom walking out of her room. Gabi sat in her computer chair looking at her buddy list. Troy wasn't online. Gabi started to Taylor for awhile. Gabi needed to talk to somebody, she didn't care who. She just needed somebody to help her clear her thoughts.

**I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all **

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Gabi: Hi.

Taylor: Hey, you doing ok?

Gabi: Yeah, I don't know if I should stay with Troy or not though.

Taylor: DON'T STAY WITH HIM!

Gabi: Why?

Taylor: He doesn't deserve you! He's mean!

Gabi: Ill think about it ok!

Taylor: Ok, I hope you make the right choice.

Gabi closed her conversation with Taylor and when she was about to sign off, Troy signed in. Gabi's stomach fell and her hands started to shake. _Ok Gabi, tell him nicely "I want to be friends" That's all, c'mon suck it up! _Gabi clicked Troy's name.

Gabi: Hey.

Troy: Hi.

Gabi: I made my decision

Troy: Ok go ahead.

Gabi: Well I think it would be best if we stayed friends. I was really hurt when you did that to me and, when you said you had the 'urge' that meant you wanted to kiss her. Usually when guys say they love somebody, they mean it. I cant trust you right now, so I think being friends would be best.

Troy: I respect your decision.

Troy: And Im also really sorry that I did this to you, and I know I can't altar time so I could have stopped Sharpay from kissing me, but if I got that chance, I would have done that. Im so sorry Gabi.

Troy: So we are just friends?

Gabi: That would be correct.

Troy: Ok, well my mom needs the computer.

Gabi: Ok, then.

Troy: So, ill see you around?

Gabi: Yeah.

Troy: Ok. Ill ttyl.

Gabi: Ok.

Troy: Bye!

Gabi: bye.

**Hey, just letting everybody know that was the end of the story. Now, if i get a lot of reviews then i might can fit a few more chapters but i need reviews. Ok? k thx 4 reading my story! BI! **


End file.
